1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to isolated nucleic acid sequences encoding polypeptides having protease activity, in which the polypeptides are obtainable from an alkalophilic Bacillus species having enhanced stability towards bleaching agents of the peroxy type. The invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the nucleic acid sequences as well as recombinant methods for producing the polypeptides.
2. Description of the Related Art
Detergents formulated with proteolytic enzymes are known to have improved properties for removing stains. For example, SAVINASE.TM. (Novo Nordisk A/S, Bagsvaerd, Denmark), a microbial protease obtained from Bacillus lentus has been introduced into many commercial brands of detergent.
WO 88/01293 discloses proteases obtained from an alkalophilic Bacillus species having enhanced stability towards bleaching agents of the peroxy type.
JP 1497182 discloses a DNA encoding an alkali protease Ya enzyme from Bacillus which is said to have good alkali and surfactant resistance and improves detergency.
Many detergents are alkaline in solution (e.g., around pH 10). There is a need for new proteolytic enzymes with high activity at high pH which are stable towards bleaching agents. Proteases of the type disclosed in WO 88/01293 possess these characteristics, and therefore, are highly desirable for use in detergent compositions. Heretofore, however, there has been no means of producing these enzymes recombinantly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for recombinant production of these valuable enzymes.